


Colors

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: A Yousana Soulmate AU.A soulmate au where whenever your soulmate touches your skin, the part they touched turns a different color. And not faded colors, but bright rainbow colors.





	1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

As a child, Sana used to be fascinated by the colors on her mother’s hands. Her father would kiss them every morning before leaving for work and for the next few hours, they would be painted a bright azure blue, slowly fading away until it completely disappeared by the afternoon. It’s said the stronger the love, the longer the color lasts. For new couples the colors would pop up and disappear as soon as the contact ended, but for a love as old and strong as the one her parents had, she wasn’t surprised to see the effect lasting for hours.

 

The novelty has worn off now. She’s 15 and has seen several people blessed with their soulmates’ hues decorating their skin. Sana doesn’t care much either way. After all, not everyone finds their soulmate, some people go their entire lives without any color having touched them and that was okay. That was normal. Nothing to look forward to or be disappointed about.

 

Or so she told herself, but sometimes she looked down at her wrists and wondered how it would feel to have her soulmate’s lips upon them, spreading splashes of pink and green and red across her skin.

 

She shook the thoughts away as soon as they appeared and tried to focus on more important matters. Fitting in at her new school, getting good grades and trying to stay out of trouble though it seemed to follow her no matter where she went.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“But how will you find your soulmate if you’re not allowed to touch people? What if they’re right there and the opportunity passes you and you miss it because of all these restrictions and-”

Vilde kept talking but Sana has already tuned her out. She was debating on whether or not to give her a long detailed answer or her usual sassy reply, but she was particularly tired that day so she when her new, slightly racist friend asked her, “Doesn’t it matter to you?”

 

She simply replied with, “Nei vilde.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

And there was truth to what she said to Vilde. But the first time she felt the colors bloom across her skin, warmth and affection surrounding her at the simple touch, she realized that maybe she wasn’t as indifferent as she initially thought.

 

Elias and his rowdy bunch of friends were at her home as usual. And all she was trying to do was study in peace in the kitchen. When Yousef walked in behind her, she barely registered it since she had her headphones on.

 

However, the loud clang when he dropped his mug and his subsequent “faeeeeen” alerted her and she looked up to see the kitchen floor littered with shattered pieces of glass.

 

He gave her a sheepish look and muttered ‘sorry’ before bending down to clean the mess.

 

Sana knew if it had been any of the other guys, she would’ve gone back to studying. But this was Yousef, the one she unfortunately had a crush on for the longest time. The one with the soft voice and sweet smile, the one who found her eyes in a crowded room as soon as he entered, the one made her heart skip beats so frequently that it was frankly ridiculous and unfair.

 

So she got up to help.

 

It was an accidental brush, as they both reached for the same piece of glass. Nothing happened at first. Then a few moments later, streaks of red slowly began spreading from her fingertips all the way down to her wrist, where her pulse was beating frantically. For a second she was shell shocked, wondering if she had cut herself but feeling no pain.

 

Then she saw his hand, red all over just like hers.

 

Their eyes met and they both seemed at a loss for words. The color gradually disappeared, the crimson seeping away and leaving not a single trace behind.

 

And that was how Elias found them, sitting on the floor, staring at each other with shattered glass all around them.

 

His presence shook them out of their dazed state and they both coughed and finished cleaning up the mess.

 

Neither said a word as Elias took Yousef back to the living room, but he couldn’t help glance back at Sana over his shoulder. His look was full of wonder and Sana was sure her expression mirrored his.

 

After all this time, to have it happen on a lazy Sunday afternoon, with no intention and no warning, left her overwhelmed to say the least.

 

Yet as the shock wore off, a serene feeling settled in its place.

 

_Yousef. It had been him all along._

 

She laughed softly and looked down at her hand, recalling the warmth and thrill that simple touch had brought.

 

And then she imagined, how it would feel, to hold all the colors of the sunrise in her palms as he kissed them goodbye in the morning, lasting throughout the day, only for her to return home at night and have him paint them with hues of the sunset all over again.

 

It would feel…. like something words couldn’t describe.

 

Sana smiled as she pressed her hands together and brought them close to her heart.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_‘Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same' – Emily Bronte._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to Rumaan who inspired me to write this second part <3
> 
> warning: super fluffy! :D

Sana stood under the September sun, turning her face toward the bright, afternoon rays. The cold hadn’t set in yet; and she was enjoying the last vestige of fall’s warmth before winter arrived.

 

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves as she brought out her phone and opened her Facebook messages, smiling as she reread them for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 

It had been a week since that fateful Sunday when they had accidentally brushed their hands together and revealed that they were each other’s soulmates. It had been all she could think of, not knowing what to do with this monumental information and how to proceed from here on out when finally, (and thankfully for her) Yousef plucked up the courage and sent her a friend request last night accompanied with the following message:

 

_Yousef: I don’t work on Mondays. So if you’re free after school, maybe we could go for a walk in St. Hanshaugen park? : )_

_Yousef: If you want to, that is. I just wanted to talk, but if you prefer somewhere else_

_Yousef: Or if you’d rather not talk at all that’s fine too I just assumed that after last Sunday_

 

He broke off the sentence but Sana could see the ellipsis appearing and disappearing for around a minute and before he could write an essay she decided to end his misery by typing:

 

_Sana: That works for me. See you tomorrow afternoon Inshallah._

_Yousef: Inshallah! I’ll bring food too! :D_

_Sana: How about that pumpkin pie Elias keeps raving on about?_

_Yousef: Alt for deg girl <3_

 

A soft ‘halla’ caused her to pocket her phone and turn around. Yousef was standing there, wearing his usual grey snapback and leather jacket. There was a blue lunch box in his hand.

 

“Halla.” She replied.

 

He shuffled around awkwardly on his feet before saying, “Thank you for coming.”

 

Seeing him look as nervous as she felt inside calmed her a little. They were both venturing into uncharted waters. _Together._

“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try Yousef Acar’s famous pumpkin pie now could I?” she said with a smirk as she gestured to the box.

 

“I hope it lives up to the hype. You know Elias, he likes to exaggerate.” he said as he lifted the lid and the wonderful smell of spiced pumpkin wafted over. In it there were 8 neat triangular slices of glazed pie with walnuts on top.

 

“What was the phrase he had used? Out of this world?” Sana asked as he handed her a slice. It certainly looked and smelled like it.

 

“Divine blessing.” Yousef corrected, watching with an expectant expression as she bit into it.

 

Sana couldn’t help the small “mmhhmm” escape her lips as the decadent pumpkin flavor filled her mouth. Sweet and spicy, with a hint of honey cinnamon and ginger; it tasted like fall.

 

Yousef looked pleased with her reaction. “So, was Elias right?”

 

“Absolutely.” She replied as she reached for another piece.

 

“You should try my carrot pie next time. That’s way better.” He said as he motioned to the bench nearby and they moved to sit on it.

 

Now that they both felt somewhat relaxed and the butterflies had stopped fluttering around, Yousef felt brave enough to start talking about their recent _discovery._

“Sooo…” he began with a meaningful quirk of his eyebrows.

 

Sana prompted him on with a gentle nod.

 

“I was thinking about our encounter in the kitchen.”

 

 “Me too.” She said softly.

 

“In fact, I haven’t stopped thinking about it since it happened. It’s the only thing that’s been on my mind.” He confessed in a rush.

 

“I know. Really shocking huh?”

 

Yousef’s forehead creased in response to her question.

 

“No, no it wasn’t.”

 

“You weren’t surprised?”

 

“I mean, it was…amazing. And exciting. And initially I was taken aback by the bright red flowing down my wrists, especially how vivid it was, but later on, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.”

 

Sana blushed at him being so blunt about the topic, at how easily he admitted that it made perfect sense for them to be soulmates.

 

Because in truth, hadn’t she also fostered similar thoughts? Once she had really sat down and pondered over what this meant, for both of them, hadn’t she come to the same conclusion?

 

Regardless, it was a scary thought. Especially for someone who had long believed she would never meet her soulmate, only to find out that her first real crush is the same person her soul is bounded to.

 

It was all so fairytale-esque and things like that didn’t happen to Sana Bakkoush.

 

But as she looked into the earnest eyes and big, goofy smile of the boy who could potentially be the one for her, she felt that familiar urge to reach out and hold his hand, see the colors flow between them once more.

 

“You know, a lot of people are skeptical about the whole concept of soulmates and I can understand why, but I was always optimistic. I was hopeful that when I finally found mine, I wouldn’t just fall for her because I received a confirmation telling me that in this entire world, this is the person who’s perfect for me. No, I would already like her and the colors would just reaffirm what I already knew deep down. And that’s exactly how it happened.”

 

“And here I was, not even sure if I believed I had a soulmate.”

 

He moved closer. “You believe in Qadr though right?”

 

Of course she did, as a Muslim she had grown up believing in pre-determined fate. “Yes.” she answered.

 

“This feels like Qadr to me. It feels like fate.”

 

And with that he took her hand, both of them a little starstruck as they gazed down at the bright red materializing on their skin once more.

 

Yousef noticed a few strands of hair had escaped from her tightly wrapped hijab, and asked, “May I?”

 

Sana nodded and he gently brushed them aside, fingertips lingering on her cheekbones before they traveled up and tucked the strands back into place.

 

He looked mesmerized as he watched the hues appear on the side of her face. Dusky purple, soft pink and a muted orange. The colors of a beautiful sunset.

 

He swore he could see stars in them.

 

“Wow.” He whispered.

 

As they faded away, he imagined how much he would like to be able to do that for the rest of his life.

 

So he asked her the question he’d been wanting to for quiet some time now, long before he realized she was his soulmate.

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me? A proper one that is.” He clarified with a smile.

 

She laughed and said, “Yes I would like that very much.”

 

Then with a wink she added, “Alt for deg boy.”

 

Sana didn’t need to touch his cheeks for them to flush pink at her response. They did that all by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the most ooc part about this fic is that Sana's hair came out when you know she wouldn't be caught dead with that happening like her hijab obeys her and stays put even while playing BASKETBALL while my own hijab can't stay straight if I so much as turn my head :P
> 
> but for fic purposes, I had to! sorry sana's ever so faithfully tight hijab xD other than that, hope ya'll liked! <3


End file.
